Todo por la paz
by Miyuki Shiba
Summary: El reino de la Lluvia esta amenazado por la el reino vecino, Terra. Una posible guerra estará a punto de comenzar y la única opción para poder salir victoriosos es aliarse con el reino de Albus, el cual posee las mejores tropas en toda la región. Pero hay un gran problema, para hacer efectiva la alianza se exige la mano de la princesa Juvia en matrimonio ¿Que ocurrira? FIC GRUVIA


**~Todo por la paz~**

**Capitulo Único**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**NA: Esta historia contendrá algunos OC por parte de los personajes... lo lamento pero la situación lo ameritaba :c, y también contara con la muerte de un personaje**

**ღ**

"_Eres lo que tanto esperaba, lo que en sueños buscaba y que en ti descubrí"_

Una princesa debe hacer lo que una princesa debe hacer, esa era la creencia de gran parte del Reino de la Lluvia. Desde hace mucho tiempo que las tierras del Reino de la Lluvia han estado siendo invadidas por _Terra, _el reino de la tierra ubicado al lado oeste del Reino, múltiples vidas han sido perdidas mediante el transcurso de la guerra. Su única salvación era hacer una alianza con _Albus, _el Renio de la Nieve o también conocido como el Reino blanco, sus tropas eran las más avanzadas en todo el territorio, una alianza con ellos garantizaría la victoria para el Reino de la Lluvia inmediatamente. El único problema era que para hacer efectiva esta alianza exigían la mano de la princesa en santo matrimonio junto con uno de los príncipes de dicho reino.

-Padre, Juvia se opone a esto rotundamente – se enfrento finalmente a la persona que mas apreciaba.

-Querida Juvia, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y realmente siempre he querido que tú seas la que escoja con quien casarse tal cual tu madre y yo lo hicimos – hizo una pausa – pero compréndeme, el Reino está en grave peligro y necesitamos enormemente esta alianza para poder salir vencedores.

-Juvia lo entiende, pero… - hizo una pequeña pausa– Juvia quiere casarse por amor y no por obligación.

-Por favor Juvia, hazlo por el reino y por tu madre – le dio una sonrisa triste.

Su madre, la persona más importante que ha perdido a lo largo de su vida. Ella amaba el Reino, todos los días le enseñaba lo mucho que debía cuidarlo, como ayudar a la gente que habitaba en él. Para su madre el Reino era todo, ella era capaz de dar todo lo que tenia para protegerlo, llegando al punto de caer gravemente enferma cuando ayudo a gran parte del Reino en la reconstrucción de sus casas después de una de las peores tormentas en el lugar. Juvia perdió a su madre a los 10 años, se crió únicamente con su padre y algunas sirvientas, y desde esa edad comenzó a seguir los pasos de su madre ayudando al Reino en todo lo que necesitaba, pero nunca creyó que algo como esto pasaría. El tema de su madre era algo delicado para ella, toda su vida sintió que debía imitarla, y muchas veces se frustraba cuando alguien le decía que ella era totalmente distinta a la antigua reina.

-Está bien padre, lo he decidido, me casare por el bien del reino – dijo decidida.

ღ

-Tranquilícese Juvia-sama, dentro de unos minutos llegaremos al palacio del reino de Albus.

-Lo siento Meredy-san, pero Juvia está nerviosa – miro impaciente por la ventana para luego volver a verla a los ojos – Juvia nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que ella se casara.

-Vamos Juvia-sama usted ya tiene 18 años, a esta edad la gran mayoría de las muchachas ya están casadas, en el reino ya mucha gente estaba hablando de que usted aun no encontraba un marido– le dio una mirada tranquilizadora – además recuerde que me tiene a mí y la apoyare en todo lo que necesite.

-Muchas gracias Meredy-san – le sonrió. El carruaje frenó de la de un momento a otro causando que ambas chicas se golpearan.

-¡TEN CUIDADO GAJEEL! JUVIA SE GOLPEÓ POR TU CULPA – saco su cabeza por la ventana y gritó perdiendo la cordura

-Lo siento inútil, pero si no te das cuenta ya hemos llegado – le dedicó una mirada molesta.

-¿Qué necesitan en el palacio real? – preguntó uno de los guardias acercándose al carruaje

-Solo déjame pasar imbécil

-Sin identificación no hay paso, por favor proceda a retirarse – indicó el guardia

-Discúlpelo, es nuevo en el trabajo – lo fulminó con la mirada al pelinegro causando una expresión de molestia – Soy Juvia Loxar, princesa del Reino de la Lluvia, he venido aquí para poder contraer matrimonio con uno de los príncipes de Albus

-Muestre su marca real – indicó el guardia

La peliazul se bajó del carruaje con ayuda de Meredy, lentamente se levantó el vestido mostrando su muslo izquierdo donde tenía una marca en forma de nube color azul, soltó su vestido dejándolo caer y dio una reverencia. El guardia se sonrojó notablemente al percatarse que su petición se encontrara en aquella parte. Sin objetarse los dejó ingresar al palacio real, Juvia y Meredy se subieron al carruaje, una vez arriba Gajeel hizo que los caballos comenzaran a cabalgar atravesando el hermoso jardín frontal que este poseía.

Con ayuda de la pelirrosa la Lockser se bajo del carruaje a la vez que Gajeel bajaba sus maletas y las llevaba hasta la entrada del ostentoso palacio. Su sirvienta abrió las puertas del palacio, lentamente entro seguida de sus dos fieles sirvientes, dentro del lugar vio que habían dos hileras de empleados ubicados a cada lado de la puerta. De la escalera bajo una mujer que aparentaba los 50 años aunque se podría decir que se veía algunos años más joven.

-Supongo que tú eres Juvia Lockser, princesa del Reino de la Lluvia

-Un gusto señora – hizo una reverencia – Es un placer para Juvia estar frente a la Reina de Albus

-Por favor dime solo Ur, finalmente pronto seremos familia – le sonrió - ¿Quiénes son estos muchachos que te acompañan?

-Que mala educación por parte de Juvia – se disculpó, para luego apuntar a la pelirrosa y al pelinegro que se encontraban tras ella – ellos son Meredy-san y Gajeel-kun, son los sirvientes de Juvia, disculpe por el atrevimiento pero Juvia quisiera que ellos trabajaran como parte de la servidumbre aquí.

-No te preocupes, la ayuda nunca hace falta en este palacio – hizo una pausa para luego indicarle a Juvia que la siguiera – Ven, necesito que hablemos del compromiso

-Como usted diga Ur-san

Juvia le dio una sonrisa a sus sirvientes antes de dar una reverencia e irse junto con la Reina. Caminaron por algunos rincones del palacio sin decir nada, hasta que Ur se detuvo frente a uno de los jardines del palacio.

-Como sabrás has venido a casarte con uno de mis hijos, ellos en este momento deben estar en algún rincón del palacio – hizo una pausa para luego mirarla a los ojos – realmente no quería obligarte a casarte con uno de ellos, realmente lo siento… pero en el reino ya han estado empezando a hablar sobre el porqué mis hijos no han contraído matrimonio. Fue una decisión precipitada y lo acepto, entenderé si no quieres hacerlo, no te preocupes que de cualquier manera ayudaremos a tu nación.

Juvia miró impresionada a la mujer de cabellos negros que tenía enfrente, pensó en todo el debate mental que tuvo que pasar hasta llegar el momento en que piso el Palacio de Albus, miró decidida a la mujer y le respondió – Juvia ha tomado una decisión ya, sobre todo porque Juvia cumple con su palabra. Si el acuerdo decía que Juvia se debía casar, ella lo hará. Fue su palabra de princesa y Juvia nunca la rompería

.

-Realmente eres una honrada chica Juvia-chan – sonrió feliz – ven que te presentare a mis hijos y a tu futuro prometido.

ღ

-Ella es Juvia, la princesa de la cual les hable – la presentó frente a los tres chicos – Juvia, ellos son Lyon, Gray y Ultear

-Un gusto conocerlos a cada uno de ustedes – dio una pequeña reverencia

-¿No es un amor? – dijo la madre juntando ambas manos para luego apoyar su cabeza en ellas

-No exagere Ur-san

-Bueno como decía, ella es Juvia y será la prometida de Lyon…– dijo la reina

-Un gusto Juvia, yo soy Lyon y seré tu prometido – le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en ella

-Chicos, Lyon y Juvia se comprometerán mañana en la noche en una fiesta que daremos aquí en el palacio… la boda será dentro de una semana y realmente espero que colaboren con esta ceremonia

-Entendido madre – respondió Ultear – Si me disculpas, Lyon y yo tenemos algunos asuntos importantes que ver acerca de la milicia del reino

-No se preocupen finalmente esto era todo lo que debía decirles, ambos pueden retirarse… tu también Gray – indicó la mujer – Juvia, acompáñame un tiempo mas

-Como usted diga Ur-san

Ambas salieron de la gran habitación en la cual estaban, caminaron por algunos pasillos hasta que la reina de Albus comenzó a hablar.

-Ya has conocido a mis hijos Juvia, ahora solo nos queda esperar la boda ¿Qué te ha parecido tu futura familia?

-Etto… Juvia cree que son algo fríos – sus ojos mostraban algo de incomodidad

-Ya verás que son muy buenas personas podrán parecer que no les interesa las cosas que pasan pero ellos realmente son muy atentos, ellos me ayudan constantemente con el cuidado del Reino. Lyon, tu prometido se encarga de entrenar a nuestro fuerte ejército. Mi hija mayor Ultear es la responsable de manejar la fortuna del reino, mientras que mi hijo Gray está encargado de aplicar los tratos justos – hizo una pausa – realmente ellos son grandes personas, ahora estaban algo cohibidos debido a que recién te están conociendo, solo dales algo de tiempo.

-Su alteza, el embajador de _Stella_ se encuentra esperándola en el salón principal – apareció un guardia frente a ambas chicas.

-Dile que estaré en unos minutos con el – el guardia asintió, dio una media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de ambas. La reina dirigió la mirada a Juvia y le sonrió – Discúlpame cariño, pero me debo ausentar por unos momentos. Si quieres recorre el palacio, finalmente esta será tu casa durante un buen tiempo. Nos vemos a la cena

La mujer de cabellos negros desapareció de la vista de Juvia, ella sin saber que hacer comenzó a caminar si un rumbo fijo por los pasillos del palacio. Camino alrededor de 15 minutos sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que vio a través de un ventanal algo que logró llamar toda su atención. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llegando hasta el maravilloso lugar que había logrado divisar. El famoso Jardín Blanco, caracterizado por tener unas extrañas flores que crecen a pesar de las heladas nevadas que azotaban al reino casi todo el año, para Juvia era el lugar más hermoso que había visto. Caminó hacia una de las bancas que había en el lugar y lentamente se sentó procurando que su voluptuoso vestido no resultara dañado.

-"Juvia no puede creer que Ur-san se parezca tanto a la madre de Juvia, es tan atenta y se puede ver en sus ojos que se preocupa por cada persona que hay en este reino" – la chica se apoyó en su mano

-Oe no crees que deberías abrigarte un poco para salir aquí afuera – gritó un chico desde las puertas del palacio

Juvia giro rápidamente para encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz, y ahí fue cuando por fin lo vio de manera más detenida. Sus cabellos negros, su expresión fría, su piel morena y esos fornidos músculos que a pesar de estar cubiertos por su traje se podían ver sin ningún problema. Ella no podía negar que era guapo y a pesar de haberlo visto hace unos minutos atrás ella no se había fijado al 100% en él, sino que estuvo totalmente distraída por los nervios que le generaban aquella situación.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? – pregunto algo molestó el chico

-Juvia lo siente – dio un pequeño salto volviendo en sí

-Deberías cuidarte mas, salir así podría provocarte un resfriado – se acerco a ella – recuerda que no eres de estas tierras y no estás acostumbrada a estos climas

-No se preocupe…

-Gray – completó el chico.

-Lo siento Gray-sama, pero no se preocupe Juvia está acostumbrada a estos climas – hizo una pequeña pausa para luego volver a admirar el paisaje – además este jardín es muy lindo y Juvia no pudo resistir venir hasta aquí

-No entiendo que es lo que la gente le ve a este jardín, finalmente en todos lugares puedes ver flores y arboles, esto es solo un pedazo de tierra más – se acerco a la chica, sentándose a su lado

La chica borró la sonrisa que hasta esos momentos en su rostro se había formado, levemente giro su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada del chico el cual la vio confundido por el repentino silencio que sucedía – Parece que realmente no sabes apreciar lo que tu reino ofrece, deberías dedicarte a observar cada hermosa cosa que hay aquí, con permiso Juvia se retira

La peliazul se levanto molesta y se alejo fastidiada lejos del Fullbuster. El solo quedo mirando totalmente confuso el hermoso paisaje que lo rodeaba ¿Acaso ella le acaba de decir que era mal príncipe?

ღ

Ya era la hora de la fiesta de compromiso, Juvia sería presentada frente a Condes, Barones, Duques, Princesas y Reyes. Gracias a la ayuda de Meredy se encontraba totalmente arreglada para ser presentada como la prometida del príncipe Lyon, estaba algo nerviosa ya que después de mucho tiempo volvería a vivir una de esas fiestas que tanto le desagradaban. La frivolidad, las falsas risas y esas conversaciones tan indiferentes eran lo que más le molestaba de la situación, gracias a Mavis ella solo estuvo presente en 3 fiestas de ese estilo durante su vida. Nunca le había agradado estar inmersa dentro de ese mundo, es por eso que cada vez que en el palacio del reino de la Lluvia se celebraba a cabo alguna, ella permanecía en su habitación hasta que esta terminara. Después de tanto tiempo alejada de ese mundo era lógico que tuviera esa sensación de nervios, pero debía afrontarlos como fuera, ya que una promesa es una promesa.

Vio como Ur se acercaba a ella lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella le tomó la mano y la guio hasta llegar frente a las escaleras que llegaban directamente al salón principal del palacio donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo. Escuchó como alguien pronunciaba el nombre de la reina y esta comenzó a bajar por las escaleras siendo totalmente aplaudida por la multitud. Escucho un silencio y luego como una persona le daba la palabra a la reina de Albus.

-Les doy la bienvenida a cada uno de ustedes a esta gran fiesta donde presentaremos a la prometida de mi hijo Lyon – se escucharon unos cuantos aplausos –Algunos ya han rumoreado de quien seria, pero la realidad es que la chica que tiene el honor de casarse con hijo es nada más que la próxima heredera del reino de la Lluvia… con ustedes Juvia Lockser

Juvia inspiró profundamente antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras, sintió como la gente comenzaba a aplaudir a medida que ella bajaba los escalones, observó a cada persona que había en el lugar, pudo apreciar a gente de distintos reinos pero no podía decir exactamente a cual pertenecía cada uno.

-Ella será la próxima esposa de mi hijo Lyon, ahora los invito a disfrutar de la fiesta que con gusto hemos preparado para ustedes – la música empezó a sonar y se pudo ver como cada persona comenzaba a entablar conversación con alguien cercano – Tranquila Juvia ya puedes estar tranquila, ahora ve y disfruta de lo que hemos preparado para ti

La chica asintió y después de dar una reverencia se alejo de la reina comenzando a caminar entre las personas que se encontraban en el palacio, se sentía incomoda ya que a cada lugar que observaba se encontraba con gente totalmente frívola e indiferente. Lo único que quería era huir, pero por respeto a todo el esfuerzo que los sirvientes del palacio realizaron por ella decidió que lo mejor era quedarse, camino sin un rumbo definido por el salón hasta que sin darse cuenta chocó con una persona.

-Disculpa por mi torpeza – dio una reverencia la chica – No puedo creerlo, tengo frente a mis ojos a la mismísima Juvia… es un placer conocerte soy Lucy Heartphilia, princesa del reino de Stella

-Es un gusto para Juvia también

-Realmente te felicito por tu próxima boda, aunque me parece algo extraño que sea con Lyon con quien te casarás

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Bueno es que…

-Oh Lucy qué bueno que te encuentro, tu querido esposo está causando unos estragos con mi hermano cerca del buffet ¿Podrías calmarlo? – dijo el peliblanco al aparecer de la nada junto a ellas

-No hay problema, continuamos después nuestra conversación Juvia – la chica comenzó a marcharse, pero antes de irse totalmente Lyon le susurro algo a la chica dejando intrigada a la Lockser

-Juvia no entiende Lyon-sama ¿Por qué Lucy-san le dijo eso a Juvia? ¿Y qué le susurro usted antes de que se fuera?

-No es nada, ven vamos a sentarnos que en unos minutos servirán los platos principales de la fiesta.

-Si usted lo dice – dijo sin sonar convencida

ღ

Ya todos los invitados se encontraban sentados en las distintas mesas que se encontraban distribuidas en todo el salón. Se podía ver como cada uno de los invitados disfrutaba cada una de las delicias del reino de Albus, las conversaciones no podían faltar junto con las risas, se podía ver como todo el mundo se divertía con la fiesta. Juvia no estaba del todo contenta con la situación, se encontraba sentada en una gran mesa junto con todos los príncipes y princesas que habían asistido a la reunión, había un gran silencio entre todos, pero cierta chica lo interrumpió.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento Juvia pero me ha surgido la duda de cuál es la magia que usted usa - dijo una chica de cabellos azules cortos

-Es cierto lo que dice Levy, cada descendiente de sangre real tiene en su sangre algo de magia ¿Cuál es la tuya Juvia-chan? – pregunto la hija del rey Strauss

-Bueno, Juvia no tiene una magia muy impresionante… - dijo algo nerviosa

-Vamos Juvia, he escuchado que la magia de los reyes y príncipes de la Lluvia es totalmente impresionante – dijo la princesa de Stella

-Sin tanto insisten en saber, pues la magia de Juvia consiste en invocar la Lluvia – dijo algo avergonzada

-¿Enserio? yo nunca he visto llover – dijo impresionado el chico de cabellos rosas que se encontraba al lado de la rubia, Juvia supuso que el seria el esposo de ella debido a la gran cercanía que tenían en ese momento

-¿Y cómo lo haces? – pregunto impresionada Wendy

-Realmente es algo muy simple, la Lluvia es invocada mediante un ritual que reúne cada uno de los sentimientos de las personas – se sentía feliz de que alguien estuviera interesado en su magia, la gente que anteriormente conoció decía que era una total desgracia, pero para ella el poder que tenia era uno de los dones más grandes del mundo y se sentía feliz al saber que a alguien más le interesara

-Que impresionante, nuestras magias no son tan impresionantes a nuestro gusto… Levy usa su magia solid script, además de ser muy inteligente, Lucy puede hablar con las constelaciones durante la noche, Natsu puede controlar el fuego a su gusto, y la familia de Gray puede congelar todo lo que quiera a la vez de hacer nevar y crear cualquier figura con hielo – explico la peliblanca

-Sigo diciendo que mi magia es superior a la de estos dos idiotas – dijo Ultear señalando a sus hermanos

-Tsk – miró hacia otro lado el pelinegro

-Juvia-chan, ¿Algún día podrías hacer llover aquí en el reino? nunca he visto la lluvia, solo he visto como nieva – pidió el peliblanco

-Ni que ella pudiera – dijo de manera molesta el Fullbuster

-No lo tomes en cuenta, su más grande sueño cuando niño era ver la Lluvia, solo no le hagas caso – intentó no hacerla sentir mal Lyon, mientras que Gray solo cerró los ojos molestos

-Lo siento Lyon-sama pero el ritual de la Lluvia es algo muy sagrado para la familia real, se debe realizar por el bien del reino y no por el simple hecho de que se quiera hacer por diversión

-Entiendo, no es necesario – le dio una sonrisa cálida

-Ahora que lo pienso – interrumpió una pelirroja – Supuestamente el que se debería estar casando es Gray y no Lyon ¿No es así? – hubo un silencio totalmente tenso. Gray abrió los ojos mientras se atragantaba con la bebida que en ese momento estaba tomando, Lucy intentaba hacer que Erza se callara y Lyon junto con Ultear se levantaron para sacar a Juvia del lugar

-Dejen a Juvia en paz, por favor explíquenle a Juvia esto –exigió firme en su lugar – Juvia ya escuchó algo parecido de Lucy-san y ahora Erza-san, realmente ella no entiende lo que está pasando

Lyon suspiró y miró a su hermano el cual negó con la cabeza desesperado intentando de impedir algo – La verdad Juvia es que tú te comprometerías con mi hermano inicialmente, es una tradición aquí que el hijo menor sea el que contraiga matrimonio en vez del hijo mayor, realmente lo siento por ocultarte la verdad

La chica miro hacia la nada por algunos segundos, lentamente dio la vuelta y se fue bajo la mirada de todos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Lyon intentó seguirla, pero su hermana se lo impidió totalmente, esta le dirigió una mirada siniestra a su otro hermano el cual por susto fue tras la chica.

Juvia caminó por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar hasta su habitación, cuando por fin estuvo dentro deshizo el gran peinado que llevaba dejando suelto su largo cabello azul. Caminó hasta los pies de su cama, lentamente debajo de ella saco una caja y se sentó para poder ver mejor lo que había dentro. Una linda música comenzó a sonar una vez abierta la caja, sacó todo lo que había dentro de ella y dejo cuidadosamente la cajita a su lado izquierdo.

-Pensar que Juvia prefirió quedarse aquí para cumplir con su deber y él fácilmente rechazo todo, no entiendo nada de estos lugares madre – vio fijamente la foto que tenía en sus manos, lentamente la dio vuelta y leyó el mensaje que tenia escrito detrás "Siempre sigue a tu corazón" – Realmente no sé si lo que hice fue lo correcto, yo solo hice lo que creí que tu harías.

Sintió como alguien tocaba levemente la puerta y la abría, rápidamente guardo las cosas que tenía en sus manos y las escondió tras su espalda.

-Perdona por entrar, pero creo que debemos hablar – dijo el Fullbuster – Realmente no creí que lo de la boda te fuera a afectar tanto

-Sinceramente a Juvia no le molesto en absoluto el tema de deber casarse con usted en lugar de Lyon-sama… pero inicialmente Juvia vino aquí pensando en que debía cumplir un deber de princesa que vela por el bien su pueblo – suspiro la chica – aunque Juvia crea que uno debe casarse por amor… ¿Acaso ser una princesa ejemplar está mal?

-No digas eso – intentó consolarla el chico – No sé si esto te haga sentirte mejor, pero yo también rechacé este matrimonio por que al igual que tú creo que uno debe casarse por amor y no por obligación… mi madre ha estado tan preocupada con lo que las personas del reino dicen, pero sinceramente no comparto su opinión de querernos comprometer a la fuerza. Lyon solo acepto la propuesta debido a que para él todo es un deber real. Pero aun no entiendo porque esto te afecta tanto, es algo raro que te sientas así solo por algo tan insignificante

-Gray-sama, ¿Podría dejar a Juvia sola por un tiempo? – dijo de manera fría

-Pero no me has explicado nada aún – dijo algo confundido

-Algún día Juvia se lo dirá, pero por ahora por favor Juvia le pide que se vaya – intento darle una sonrisa pero no lo logro

-Si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme, pero no estoy de acuerdo con irme – salió de la habitación

-El tenía razón, Juvia no puede con esto – dijo mientras tomaba una de las fotos donde salía su padre junto con un hombre

ღ

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, Lyon partió hacia las tierras de natales de Juvia en modo de apoyo a las tropas que en ese momento se dirigían para ayudar a ese reino. Todo estaba totalmentente tranquilo en el palacio y eso era algo que Juvia podía afirmar totalmente.

-Debería buscar algo que hacer Juvia-sama, no puede estar todo el día en su habitación – sugirió su amiga/sirvienta

-Realmente Juvia no sabe qué hacer en este palacio, no es como en las tierras de la Lluvia – suspiró

-¿Qué tal si va a recorrerlo? – propuso la chica de cabellos rosados

-Tienes razón Meredy-san, Juvia ira a dar un recorrido – tomo una de sus capas y salió de la habitación

La chica caminó por varios rincones del palacio, pasando por el comedor, el salón principal, algunos pasillos hasta llegar al famoso Jardín Blanco donde hace algunos días atrás había estado. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que cierto chico pelinegro se encontraba mirando las flores fijamente. Lentamente se acercó para no molestarlo, se ubico detrás de él y vio que su mirada se centraba en las flores que ella había visto la vez anterior.

-¿Acaso admira la belleza de su reino Gray-sama? – pregunto la Loxar

-Oh Juvia – volteó sorprendido – No es eso, solo pasaba por aquí y vi estas flores, no pude evitar pensar en algunas cosas

-¿Hay algo que no anda bien?

-Es que solo recordé lo que me dijiste el otro día, eso de que no admiraba la belleza que había en el reino – dijo sin apartar la mirada de las flores

-Perdone a Juvia, fue algo que dijo sin pensar, Juvia fue una tonta – se inclinó en manera de disculpa algo nerviosa

-No digas eso, realmente me hiciste pensar mucho… creo que después del abandono de mi padre nunca más me había preocupado del reino, gracias a ti me he dado cuenta que he dejado de lado algo muy importante – reconoció el chico mirando a la peliazul.

-Juvia no sabía que…

-No te preocupes – le sonrió- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cabalgar?

-Juvia estaría encantada – sonrió y tomo la mano que el chico le ofreció

Ambos caminaron por el palacio mientras conversaban animadamente sobre temas al azar, sin darse cuenta llegaron al establo del cual tomaron dos caballos. Juvia y Gray se fueron a cambiar por algo más cómodo para montar volviendo así rápidamente al jardín en el cual los caballos se encontraban listos para ser montados. Juvia intento subir al caballo por sus propios medios, pero fue un total fracaso y tuvo que ser ayudada por el Fullbuster entre risas para así subir. Cuando Gray también se monto en su caballo ambos iniciaron el paseo que habían acordado.

-Juvia no vayas tan rápido – reía el chico mientras intentaba alcanzarla

-Hace mucho tiempo que Juvia no se divertía tanto – decía mientras aumentaba más la velocidad y volteaba viendo divertida al chico – Gray-sama es demasiado lento

-Yo soy prudente, no soy como tú que hace cosas alocadas

-Juvia solo se divierte y se comporta como una chica de su edad, no como usted que se comporta como un viejo amargado – decía deteniéndose en su galopaje

-¿Viejo amargado yo? serán ideas tuyas – le hablo a la chica, pero se dio cuenta que estaba distraída observando el horizonte

-Es… hermoso

La chica se bajo del caballo y se acerco para observar de más de cerca el paisaje que tenia frente a ella. Se podía ver como la nieve caía en el pueblo, las chimeneas encendidas y la gente caminando. El pueblo se veía muy hermoso a los ojos de la chica, sentía que era mucho más lindo que cualquier pueblo de su reino.

-Ese es el pueblo más cercano al castillo, es muy humilde

-Juvia siempre ha amado los pueblos, la gente…es algo así como su debilidad

-Alguno de estos días podría llevarte – le dedico una sonrisa

-¿Es enserio? – el chico asintió haciendo que la peliazul mirara feliz hacia el pequeño pueblo que se veía a lo lejos.

ღ

Juvia y Gray constantemente se reunían para hacer múltiples actividades, eso sí únicamente cuando el chico no se encontraba en sus labores reales. Ya era costumbre para ambos encontrarse para hablar un rato o para salir a caminar por los alrededores del palacio.

-Oe Juvia tengo un tiempo libre, además te tengo una sorpresa ¿Vienes? – tocó la puerta de la habitación de la Lockser

-¿Dijo sorpresa? – abrió entusiasmada la puerta

-Exacto, si quieres saber que es tienes que venir conmigo – le indicó para que lo siguiera

-Como diga Gray-sama – cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a seguir al pelinegro

Caminaron por algunos pasillos del palacio llegando así a la puerta principal donde un carruaje tirado por 2 caballos los esperaba, ambos se subieron en él y se sentaron uno en frente del otro comenzando así a hablar de algunas trivialidades que se les ocurría en el momento. Ya llevaban alrededor de 5 minutos de viajes cuando el conductor le indico al pelinegro que habían llegado a destino, él se bajo primero para luego así ofrecerle la mano a Juvia y así ayudarla a bajar.

-No puedo creerlo… – la chica avanzó unos cuantos pasos más para así comenzar a admirar el hermoso pueblo que estaba frente a ella – Me has traído al pueblo

-Te dije que te llevaría algún día – le sonrió

La chica se dio vuelta rápidamente y antes de que Gray pudiera reaccionar lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi hace que se caiga – Te lo agradezco tanto – susurro de manera que solo él la escuchara.

-De nada - su sonrisa embobada era tan evidente que era imposible de ocultar, es por eso que abrazo a la chica durante unos segundos más para así poder calmarse – Vamos, la gente está comenzando a sospechar

-No entiendo – dijo la peliazul a la vez que empezó a ser arrastrada por el Fullbuster

- Somos príncipes Juvia, crearíamos una gran conmoción solo con aparecer unos segundos… Es por eso que vamos a ir a pedirle ayuda a una antigua amiga de mi madre

Ambos caminaron entre las sombras, de manera que ningún ciudadano los viera. Muchas veces a Juvia le era imposible seguir el paso del príncipe de Albus, pero el caballerosamente la esperaba y ayudaba causando muchas veces un sonrojo en ella. Llegaron así a una pequeña tienda ubicada en uno de los callejones más recónditos de la ciudad, Gray entro primero siendo así recibido por una señora de no más de 50 años.

-Gray, cuánto tiempo – lo abrazo eufóricamente- hace tiempo que no te veía en la ciudad

-Desde la muerte de mi padre que no he salido mucho del palacio, pero bueno hoy he venido a mostrarle el pueblo a una gran amiga – se acerco a la peliazul para luego presentarla – Juvia ella es Beth, una antigua amiga de mi madre

-Un gusto en conocerla – hizo una reverencia

-Que linda chica, ¿se casara contigo? – pregunto golpeándole el brazo al Fullbuster

-No lo hará con Lyon, decidimos que las tradiciones no valdrían en este matrimonio – dijo con una sonrisa forzada el pelinegro

-Gray, gray, gray – dijo de forma desaprobatoria la mujer – las tradiciones en un lugar son instauradas por alguna razón…. muy bien, ¿A qué has venido?

-Quisiera que nos disfrazaras, sabes lo que ocurre cada vez que alguno de nosotros viene al pueblo… y bueno quería que Juvia pudiera conocer el lugar de manera tranquila

-Haz recurrido a la persona correcta – dijo con aire de grandeza- muy bien pasen por aquí

Después de unos cuantos minutos que gastaron vistiéndose, ambos salieron totalmente distintos a como habían llegado, se veían totalmente irreconocibles (**N/A: No entrare en detalle de cómo estaban vestidos w**) . Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y fueron irreconocibles para el otro.

-Hiciste un esplendido trabajo Beth – dijo impresionado el príncipe de Albus

-No por algo soy una gran costurera y maquillista, muy bien ya es hora que vayan a divertirse… NO ME ESCUCHARON!? VAYAN VAYAN! –los empujo fuera del lugar y cuando ambos ya se habían ido cerró la puerta de tras de sí – se nota que esos están hechos el uno para el otro, creo que piensas lo mismo Ur –rió por lo bajo

ღ

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó algo sorprendida Juvia

-No te preocupes, así es ella, mejor vamos a divertirnos – la arrastró lejos del lugar

Ambos comenzaron su recorrido por el gran pueblo en el que estaban, visitaron diversas tiendas donde Juvia se detuvo emocionada viendo las distintas cosas que vendían, pasaron por algunas ferias, hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad donde una gran fiesta se estaba desarrollando.

-Bienvenidos a todos los presentes, mi nombre es Chelia

-Y el mío Wendy, como ya saben todas las semanas en esta gran fiesta mostramos un nuevo baile de algún otro reino – dijo la peliazul

-Y esta semana les hemos traído el baile de…. REDOBLE DE TAMBORES – se escucharon muchas personas tocando sus tambores – el ¡REINO DE LA LLUVIA!

Una música muy lenta comenzó a escucharse, se escuchaban guitarras, campanas y diversos instrumentos que creaban una suave melodía agradable para todo el que la escuchara. Después de unos segundos se escuchó como aumento el ritmo de la canción volviéndose algo más rápida.

-Es el baile nacional de la Lluvia – dijo impresionada la Lockser para después salir corriendo perdiéndose totalmente de la vista del pelinegro.

-¡Juvia!¡ No te alejes! – le grito pero ya era tarde – Agh ahora tendré que ir a buscarla

El Fullbuster comenzó a caminar entre la multitud pidiendo disculpas repetidamente, la gente estaba tan pendiente del baile que le era muy difícil abrirse el paso.

-Es impresionante, no creímos que hubiera una persona que perteneciera al Reino de la Lluvia en este lugar –dijo impresionada la pelirrosada, llamando la atención del Fullbuster

-"Hay no" – pensó para sí mismo preocupado el Fullbuster comenzando a correr sin importarle nada

La música volvió a sonar pero esta vez Juvia bailaba con todo el ritmo de su lugar natal, los pasos eran simples pero elegantes, se movía sin dudas y miedo. Sus brazos se movían siguiendo el ritmo, la gente embobada aplaudía eufórica por el perfecto baile que llevaba a cabo la chica, ni siquiera las bailarinas anteriores pudieron provocar el efecto que ella hacía.

-Wow eres una impresionante bailarina… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo la pequeña Wendy

-Mi nombre es Juvia – dijo sin rodeos para luego caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho

-"¿Qué has hecho?" – pensaba asustado el chico ya llegando al escenario –"Estaremos en graves problema por esto"

-Wow esta chica tiene el mismo nombre de la princesa que ha venido a este reino para casarse con uno de nuestros príncipes, ese nombre debe ser muy común ¿No lo crees Wendy?

-Claro, démosle un gran aplauso a Juvia-san – habló para el publico el cual la aplaudió eufórica, la pequeña peliazul se acerco un poco a ella – muchas gracias, sinceramente gracias a ti esto fue un éxito, te lo agradecemos de corazón

-No se preocupen que para Juvia fue un placer ayudarlas – les sonrió antes de bajarse del escenario donde se encontró con el pelinegro bastante molesto por lo que pudo descifrar al ver su cara

-Casi nos expones – dijo de manera cortante causándole miedo a la chica

-Lo siento, pero cuando Juvia escuchó la música simplemente ella no se pudo detener… fue inevitable

El pelinegro suspiró derrotado y se acerco lentamente a ella para abrazarla.

-La próxima vez debes ser más precavida, pero dejare pasar esto solo porque me gusta como bailas

-Gracias Gray-sama – le sonrió algo sonrojada

-Vamos al palacio, Ur ya se debió percatar de nuestra ausencia… lo siento por no poder quedarnos más tiempo – dijo algo triste

-No se preocupe este ha sido uno de los mejores días de Juvia en años – le dedicó una gran sonrisa

ღ

-Juvia-sama, Juvia-sama – decía muy alterada Meredy

-¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué estas así? – pregunto la peliazul mientras entraba al palacio acompañada del Fullbuster

-Junto con Gajeel hemos recibido una carta del reino, al parecer se ha desatado la guerra entre nuestro reino y Terra en la capital – dijo de manera muy preocupada – también dice que el rey no pudo ser escoltado fuera del palacio por lo cual está encerrado en una de las habitaciones reales

-El padre de Juvia…. – se quedo unos segundos congelada, Gray y Meredy se miraron entre sí temiendo lo peor

-Juvia, Juvia – intento llamarla sin ningún resultado el chico

-Juvia debe hacer algo, ella no se puede quedar así… adiós a mis esfuerzos, esto es algo que Juvia debe hacer– dijo repentinamente comenzando a correr hacia su cuarto

-¿A qué se refiere con esfuerzos? – miro el chico a la sirvienta pelirrosada

-No lo sé…. – hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual el pelinegro la miro amenazadoramente colocándola nerviosa – Aunque a-ahora que lo recuerdo hace unos años la señorita Juvia me dijo que estaba intentando parecerse a su madre, no sé si eso se relacione a esto…

-Gracias Meredy, puede que sea algo relacionado… por favor pídele ayuda a Gajeel y preparen dos caballos – Meredy lo miro extrañada – me voy al Reino de la Lluvia, debo ir a ayudar a mi hermano.

Dicho esto Gray comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, llegando así en menos de 1 minuto a la habitación de Juvia. La puerta estaba abierta y el pelinegro no dudo en ningún minuto si debía entrar o no. Vio como Juvia estaba vestida con pantalones y una camisa junto con un blazer de color negro, se veía preparada para cabalgar en un viaje. Gray se acercó a ella sorprendiéndola notablemente ya que ella al sentir el tacto de él, dio un pequeño salto asustada.

-¿A dónde piensas ir? – pregunto serio el chico

-Debo volver a mi reino, el padre de Juvia está en peligro

-Lo siento pero de aquí no te vas, hasta que me expliques lo de antes….

-Gray-sama… Juvia no sabe de qué habla – dijo con una expresión confundida

-Hace poco dijiste algo de dejar atrás tus esfuerzos – hizo una pausa – ¿Esfuerzos para qué?

La chica suspiro derrotada, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo al chico ya había aprendido de que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, pues no había nada en el mundo que pudiera quitárselo. Se sentó en su cama y le indico al Fullbuster un lugar junto a ella, el algo dudoso se sentó en el lugar indicado por ella.

-Escucha con atención a Juvia – lo miro a los ojos para luego mirar un punto en la habitación – cuando la madre de Juvia murió, algunas personas empezaron a decir que Juvia no era lo suficiente digna para ser la próxima reina ya que era muy distinta a su madre en múltiples aspectos y que digamos el reino amaba a la madre de Juvia, no solo por ser bella y considerada, sino por ser una ejemplar reina que ayudaba a su pueblo sin diferenciar clases. Cierta persona le aconsejo a Juvia cambiar, le ayudo bastante a crear una imagen lo más parecida a su madre, ideales, el corte de cabello, simplemente todo… Juvia era una niña muy traviesa, era cierto que ella acompañaba a su madre en todo, pero las actitudes entre ambas eran muy distintas, y gracias a esa persona fue que Juvia logro superar esa etapa. El padre de Juvia orgulloso por todo eso, nombro a esa ejemplar persona como consejero real y precisamente fue él quien aconsejo al padre de Juvia para que ella esté aquí ahora, es por eso que Juvia siempre se ha reprimido y ha sido un gran esfuerzo controlarse a sí misma

-Juv…

-Shhh deja terminar a Juvia – tomo aire para continuar – Cuando Juvia llego a este lugar, todos los ideales de ella fueron totalmente rotos… precisamente a causa de usted, Juvia intento por mucho tiempo mantenerse en su posición de fiel reflejo a su madre, pero lamentablemente cada vez que Juvia estaba a su lado Gray-sama, ella cambiaba totalmente y mostraba esa actitud que pensaba que ya había extinguido – hizo un pequeño silencio para luego voltear y sonreírle

-Juvia a lo que iba… esa persona te ayudo y se gano la confianza del reino ¿Cierto? – la chica asintió – Te hare una última pregunta… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Si Juvia no mal recuerda, se llamaba Bora-san

-Esto está mal Juvia, muy mal – la agarro del brazo para luego arrastrarla fuera de la habitación y comenzar a correr hacia los establos

-Juvia no entiende nada – dijo mientras dio un quejido producto del fuerte agarre del Fullbuster

-Te lo explico en el camino, por ahora nos vamos a el reino de la Lluvia – la miro muy preocupado

ღ

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho en la habitación debido al fuerte portazo que el Fullbuster había dado en el momento de abrir la puerta. Juvia se encontraba detrás de él totalmente asustada, se asomo lentamente y vio la horrible escena que se estaba desarrollando en el momento. Lyon y Bora se encontraban blandiendo espadas, su padre se encontraba en una esquina siendo resguardado por lo que parecían ser uno de los soldados del reino de Albus.

-¿¡Gray!? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se distrajo por un momento el peliblanco provocando que Bora le diera un golpe que lo derribo por completo

-¡Cuidado Lyon! – corrió lo más rápido que pudo logrando llegar a tiempo para lograr evitar el fatal ataque que Bora intentaba propinarle a su hermano

-Miren a quienes tenemos aquí, al hermano menor y a la hija con complejo de rareza – dijo burlonamente- deberían saber que a pesar de su presencia, todo esto ya tiene un final decidido

-Exacto, y ese es tu perdición – pronuncio el Fullbuster para luego recibir una espada de sus soldados y empezar a atacar junto con su hermano.

-¡Juvia! – gritó el hombre acercándose a su hija seguido de los soldados

-Padre – lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi le quita todo el oxígeno – Juvia estaba muy preocupada

-No debiste haber venido, es muy peligroso – la miro desaprobatoriamente

-Juvia debía hacerlo, estaba muy preocupada por usted

-Lo bueno es que has venido acompañada, eso es lo que más me alegra, pero por ahora debemos mantener la guardia en alto, nadie sabe cuando uno de los soldados de Terra pueda llegar, pero por ahora dejémosle esta batalla a ellos – miró a los hermanos los cuales batallaban sin descanso con el traidor de Bora

Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, se veían espadazos por todos lados. No se alcanzaban a distinguir donde se encontraban las manos de algunos de ellos, ya que la rapidez con que las movían era totalmente impresionante. Se veía como ambos hermanos cada vez se encontraban mas dificultosos de hacerle frente a Bora, lo habían subestimado, su fuerza y habilidad era enorme, ya que el solo podía con ellos dos al mismo tiempo.

De la nada unos soldados de Terra entraron a la habitación rompiendo los grandes ventanales, inmediatamente los 2 soldados de Albus se colocaron delante el rey y la princesa de la Lluvia, pero ambos fueron heridos gravemente impidiéndoles mantenerse en pie. Gray miro a Lyon preocupado por la situación, él le asintió y rápidamente el pelinegro acudió a proteger a Juvia y su padre. Lyon continuó luchando con Bora, decidió intentar una maniobra arriesgada que podría funcionar como también no, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Choco su espada con la de su enemigo y en un instante intento arrebatársela con toda la fuerza que tenia, la espada de Bora cayó y Lyon se sintió satisfecho por lo que acababa de lograr, pero no se esperaba que él debajo de sus ropas sacara un pequeño cuchillo y se lo enterrara directo en el pecho. El peliblanco cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor, Juvia grito desesperadamente mientras Gray comenzaba a correr para que Bora no le hiciera nada a su hermano. Bora volvió a tomar su espada, la alzo en el aire y cuando estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Lyon recibió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer y perder su espada.

-¡GAJEEL-KUN! – grito Juvia aliviada al ver a su amigo acompañado de algunos soldados

-Para la próxima díganme donde se encuentran antes para poder llegar a hacer el papel de héroe a tiempo, Gehe – dijo alzando su puño en forma de victoria

-Rápido, ustedes apresen a Bora y llévenlo al calabozo – ordeno el padre de Juvia a Gajeel y 2 soldados para luego apuntar a 3 sirvientas que habían llegado hace poco – y ustedes llamen a un doctor urgentemente

-¡LYON!¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado su hermano mientras se acercaba y sentaba cerca de él

-G-g-gray – dijo con dificultad mientras tapaba su herida con su mano

-No te preocupes estarás bien, yo se que estarás bien – dijo con algo de desesperación- ya verás que esto solo fue un rasguño y pronto podrás volver a casa y seguir entrenando tus habilidades con la espada

-Gray-sama cálmese – dijo la peliazul al ver que el Fullbuster estaba comenzando a llorar

-Gray p-por favor no te pongas as-así – dijo el peliblanco intentando calmar a su hermano – siempre has s-sido un bu-buen hermano sigue así y cuida de mamá y Ultear

-No digas eso Lyon – dijo mientras miraba con lagrimas a su hermano

El peliblanco cerró los ojos, Gray comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hermano repetidamente intentando hacer que despertara. Por la puerta entro el doctor corriendo y llego a atender a Lyon, después de examinarlo a unos minutos diagnosticó que el corazón del peliblanco había dejado de latir. Gray comenzó a llorar con más fuerza mientras golpeaba el suelo repetidamente diciendo que era su culpa. Juvia lo abrazo intentando que se calmara, le repetía constantemente que no era su culpa y que Lyon estaría en un mejor lugar.

-Es mi culpa Juvia, yo debí haber muerto no él – exclamo al borde de la desesperación – ¡mate a tu futuro esposo!

- Tú no has sido Gray-sama, el infeliz de Bora-san ha sido, usted tiene la conciencia limpia no diga otra cosa – le decía mientras lo apegaba más a su cuerpo e intentaba detener sus lagrimas – Además Lyon-sama no querría verlo así, piense en lo que le pidió… por favor tranquilícese

-Debemos volver a Albus – dijo Gray separándose de Juvia – ya no es necesario que vuelvas, la razón que te ha atado a nuestro reino ya no está – dijo lo ultimo casi en un hilo de voz

-Juvia ira de todas maneras – se levanto para luego mirar a su padre el cual asintió en manera de aprobación – Gray-sama está en muy mal estado, Juvia lo acompañara quiera o no

ღ

Después de un largo viaje al fin llegaron a Albus. Gray y Juvia entraron de los primeros de la ciudad, mientras que los soldados llevaban con cuidado el cuerpo de Lyon. La noticia ya se había expandido y todo el pueblo se encontraba en el camino lamentándose por lo sucedido, pétalos de rosa volaban por el aire mientras algunos ciudadanos lloraban sin consuelo. Juvia no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escaparan a ella también, pero es que Lyon había muerto mientras luchaba por su reino.

-Tranquila Juvia, te comprendo – al parecer el Fullbuster se había dado cuenta de lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento

-Muchas gracias Gray-sama – dijo Juvia

-No te preocupes que hasta creo que estoy mucho peor que tu – rio intentando mostrar felicidad, pero lo único que se podía ver era su gran tristeza

Gray le hizo unas señas a los soldados para que apresuraran el paso, al parecer ya la situación lo estaba poniendo mas y mas triste, el no podía mostrarse débil ante sus súbditos y es por eso que debía llegar lo antes posible al palacio. En menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraban en los jardines frontales del palacio donde fueron recibidos por Ultear y Ur totalmente despedazadas, se podían ver sus ojos rojos y sus caras totalmente pálidas. Corrieron directamente hacia el cuerpo de Lyon apenas los soldados lo acostaron suavemente en el suelo, se lanzaron sin importarles la suciedad que pudieran adquirir los vestidos y comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente.

Gray miraba atentamente la situación intentando mantenerse fuerte, debía hacerlo prometió cuidar a su madre y hermana, no podía mostrarse débil. Juvia se dio cuenta de la situación e inmediatamente abrazo al Fullbuster colocando su cabeza entre su cuello, él capto las intenciones de la chica y comenzó a llorar mientras apretaba con fuerza a la chica. Juvia conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento de perder a alguien importante y por un lado comprendía también que Gray quisiera mostrarse como el fuerte, estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que le paso a ella cuando su madre falleció después de esa grave enfermedad, su padre intentaba parecer totalmente frio frente a la situación pero ella lo escuchaba cada noche llorar por la pérdida de su madre tal como lo hacia ella.

-Ur-sama, lo mejor será organizar los preparativos del funeral – dijo una de las sirvientas

-Tienes razón – dijo levantándose y limpiándose las lagrimas intentando no romperse de nuevo – Mi hijo será despedido con todos los honores de un guerrero, murió defendiendo un reino y es algo por lo que merece ser reconocido

ღ

Ya han pasado 1 semana desde el funeral de Lyon, todo el reino se encontraba aun de luto debido a la muerte de uno de sus príncipes. Las cosas en el palacio se encontraban del todo mal, la reina cayó en una grave depresión que le derivo diversas enfermedades, esta información no había sido revelada aun al pueblo debido a la gran conmoción que causaría. Pero lo más preocupante es que poco a poco la cantidad de nieve que caía en el reino disminuía constantemente.

-Debemos hacer algo pronto, nuestra madre cada vez esta mas enferma y eso hace que poco a poco la cantidad de nieva disminuya – dijo Ultear caminando preocupada de un lado a otro

-Te entiendo Ultear, tampoco sé que hacer – le dio la razón su hermano

-Juvia no entiende que tiene que ver Ur-san y la cantidad de nieve que cae – pregunto Juvia totalmente confundida

A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado Juvia aun se mantenía viviendo en el reino de Albus debido a que sentía que debía brindar todo el apoyo mientras intentaban superar la gran crisis que Vivian después de la muerte de Lyon.

-Yo te explico Juvia – tomo la palabra Gray – la gran parte de la economía del reino existe debido a las grandes cantidades de nieve que cae, pero esta nieve no cae solo porque si… esta es producida por mi madre con su magia.

-¿Y porque no producen más ustedes? ¿Acaso no son sus hijos?– pregunto intentando mostrar lo obvio

-Lo haríamos si pudiéramos Juvia – suspiro Ultear – Pero lamentablemente para poder hacer nevar se requiere un poder enorme de magia, podríamos hacerlo pero no duraría ni un solo minuto… según lo que he escuchado de mi madre cuando una persona de la familia real es nombrado rey o reina se obtiene una cantidad inigualable de poder, pero mientras nuestra madre viva eso no pasara

-Señorita Ultear, su madre ha recaído en la fiebre – llego Meredy totalmente cansada

-Ya voy Meredy – le dijo para después voltear a ver a Juvia y Gray – se los encargo, piensen en alguna manera de hacer nevar, necesitamos que nuestra madre deje de emplear sus fuerzas en eso para que así se concentre en recuperarse.

-Entendido – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Mientras Ultear se alejaba, Gray y Juvia se miraron al mismo tiempo para luego ambos pronunciar en sincronía un "Tenemos que hablar". Ambos se miraron por unos segundos más para luego comenzar a reír

ღ

Caminaron por algunos minutos hasta de llegar hasta el lugar más alto del palacio, ahí no serian interrumpido por nada ni nadie, se colocaron frente a frente dispuestos a hablar.

-Esto… - pronunciaron al mismo tiempo – Habla tu primero – volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-Hable Gray-sama – dijo Juvia mientras se reía muy tiernamente a los ojos del chico

-Habla tu Juvia, lo mío puede esperar – le dio una sonrisa tan cálida que para Juvia era casi imposible controlar su notable sonrojo

-Etto – dijo algo nervio para luego tranquilizarse y mirar al chico – Juvia cree que es el momento de ser sincera y bueno, Juvia quiere agradecerle todo lo que usted a hecho por ella

-¿Que he hecho por ti? – pregunto algo confundido

-Usted ha hecho algo que Juvia lo interpreta como mostrarle el "Cielo azul", Juvia estuvo totalmente confundida con respecto a sus ideales, realmente Juvia estaba en una tormenta donde no sabía hacia dónde ir. Juvia no sabe si se ha explicado bien – lo miro algo preocupada

-Creo que te voy siguiendo

- Juvia cree que debe agradecerle a usted por lo que ha hecho, Gray-sama le ha mostrado a Juvia una nueva visión del mundo… le enseño que Juvia debe actuar como ella misma y a pesar de lo que la gente diga siempre mostrarse feliz por lo que uno es – dijo totalmente orgullosa de la nueva forma con la que veía el mundo

-Realmente no me esperaba eso – dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado totalmente sonrojado

-¿Y qué quería decirle Gray-sama a Juvia? – pregunto la chica con una mirada que el Fullbuster podía describir como la más tierna del mundo

-Bueno te quería hablar sobre Bora – el chico pudo ver la expresión dura que puso la chica en su rostro – si no mal recuerdas cuando nos dirigíamos a tu reino quede de contarte porque reaccioné de esa manera cuando escuche el nombre de Bora

-Cierto a Juvia se le había olvidado…

-Bueno resulta que me recordé y bueno te quiero enseñar esto… - le mostro una foto donde aparecía la familia del chico junto a ese hombre

-¿Bora-san?¿Que hace aquí? – preguntó sorprendida mientras tomaba la fotografía y la acercaba mas a sus ojos para verificar que realmente no estaba viendo mal

-Bueno, el era un ex consejero de mi madre hace varios años, y fue cuando mi madre descubrió que a escondidas intentaba realizar una revolución en el reino para poder volverse rey… es por eso que sabía lo que posiblemente pasaría en tu Reino

-Juvia nunca se lo imaginó… por cierto, ¿Por qué se lo cuenta a Juvia ahora? que ya todo se acabó?

-Bueno solo quería decírtelo, no había una razón especifica – comenzó a reír el chico

De un segundo a otro Gray dejo de reír y coloco una expresión asustada para luego mirar directamente al cielo donde se veía que dejaba de nevar

-Ur…

-¡Príncipe Gray! – entró gritando una de las sirvientas – Su madre a empeorado, le es imposible mantener la nieve y nos vimos obligados a sedarla para que dejara de intentar mantenerla… esto es grave, su madre ya casi no tiene fuerzas.

-Sherry vuelve con mi madre y Ultear, hagan todo lo posible para que no intente hacer magia y sigan las instrucciones del doctor al pie de la letra, ya veré que hago yo con lo de la nieve – después de eso la sirvienta salió corriendo por donde mismo entro dejando al Fullbuster a la Loxar solos

-Gray-sama… - dijo de manera suave

-No sé qué hacer, esto es grave – caminaba de un lado a otro a la vez que miraba hacia el cielo – los ciudadanos comenzaran a sospechar de la salud de mi madre

-Gray-sama

-¿Y si no puedo hacer que nieve? el reino se vería envuelto en un caos – cada vez se veía más nervioso y asustado

-¡GRAY-SAMA!

-¿¡Qué pasa!? – grito alterado, pero al darse cuenta de su acción se cubrió la boca y se disculpo amablemente

-Primero que nada debe calmarse, nada de esto se solucionara si usted está nervioso – dijo tranquilamente la chica –Segundo, Juvia cree que sería una buena idea si ambos unieran sus poderes, eso crearía algo mucho más poderoso y si tienen suerte podrían crear nieve

-No es una mala idea Juvia – dijo Ultear – No hay más que decir ambos lo intentaran, es nuestra única opción

-¿Pero estas segura? – Gray miro a Juvia preocupado

-Si – respondió firme – la magia de Juvia es de agua y junto con la magia de hielo pueden crear nieve, además en el reino de la Lluvia, Juvia es la fuerte entre todas las magas

-Espero que funcione

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, lo hará

ღ

-¿Preparada?

-Si

Ambos se encontraban en lo más alto de todo el palacio donde se podía ver todo el reino, las ciudades, los campos y todos aquellos lugares que lo conformaban. Lentamente comenzaron a acercar su mano con la del otro mientras intercambiaban miradas que decían bastante entre ellos. Una vez juntas sus manos juntaron sus espaldas unas con la otra y comenzaron a concentrar toda su magia en sus manos, el aire cada vez se colocaba mas frio y las nubes lentamente comenzaban a rodear todo el reino amenazando en cualquier momento con dejar caer la nieve que contenían dentro.

-¿Lista?

-Si, Juvia espera que esto funcione

-Lo hará, debemos tener fe en nosotros ¿Recuerdas?

-Magia de Fusion, Unison Raid – recitaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Lentamente comenzó a nevar causando una gran sonrisa por parte de ambos chicos, el paisaje se veía hermoso, finalmente después de no haber visto nevar por varios días era obvio que este paisaje seria un total deleite

-Ahora que lo pienso… - dijo algo nervioso el Fullbuster

-¿Qué pasa Gray-sama?

-No podremos soltarnos de las manos, dejaría de nevar si nos soltamos

-Gray-sama tiene razón, esto es bastante malo

-Para mí no lo es – dijo sonriendo algo avergonzado causando que Juvia se sonrojara bastante

ღ

-Realmente se los agradezco, estar 48 horas tomados de la mano es un gran sacrificio, y gracias a ustedes es que ahora estoy totalmente recuperada, no saben lo mucho que significa esto para mí

-No te preocupes madre, esto era lo correcto y tanto yo como Juvia estuvimos de acuerdo en realizar ese pequeño sacrificio

- Juvia realmente se siente bastante feliz de haber podido ayudar

-¿Qué les parece si realizamos un banquete para celebrar por todo lo que ocurrió? – propuso bastante feliz Ultear

-Estoy de acuerdo, un banquete en honor a Juvia y Gray por su gran sacrificio por el reino, inmediatamente le avisare a los sirvientes que comiencen a preparar todo lo necesario para esto

-Juvia se disculpa, pero para ella no será posible quedarse para celebrar

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto preocupado el Fullbuster

La chica dudo unos minutos en si hablar sobre el asunto o no, se veía algo bastante preocupada.

-En el reino de la Lluvia ha ocurrido una catástrofe, al parecer el reino de Terra ha intentado volver a atacar las ciudades y después de unas largas batallas han sido nuevamente expulsados del lugar, pero los daños son enormes y mucha gente se encuentra sufriendo. Al parecer el padre de Juvia no la quería preocupar, es por eso que le ha enviado la carta a Juvia una vez que todo el conflicto termino. Precisamente en unas dos horas más Juvia se marcha a su tierra natal para poder colaborar en todo lo que sea necesario

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?, digo piensas volver ¿Cierto? – dijo nervioso y preocupado el Fullbuster

-Sinceramente Juvia no cree volver a pisar Albus nuevamente, al parecer las destrucciones fueron tan grandes que tomara tiempo reconstruir todo, además después de eso Juvia piensa en que tomara el cargo de reina debido a que su padre ya ha vivido bastantes emociones y Juvia piensa que lo mejor es que el descanse en paz

-Comprendo lo que te ocurre hija, realmente agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros a pesar de la razón por la cual te tuve que hacer venir, te deseo suerte – la tomo de las manos y la abrazo fuertemente la pelinegra

-Te extrañare Juvia – le dijo con un tono bastante cálido Ultear

-Y-yo no sé qué decir – dijo el Fullbuster congelado en su lugar

-Juvia espera que Gray-sama se cuide, ahora con permiso que ella se va a terminar de arreglar sus cosas

Lentamente la peliazul se alejo de los presentes y se perdió por uno de entre todos los pasillos del palacio real, Gray quedo algo estático sin poder moverse del lugar en el cual se encontraba, aun no podía asimilar bien lo que estaba ocurriendo en el lugar

-Si no quieres perderla, debes hacer algo – le dijo su hermana mientras lo golpeaba antes de irse

-Tu hermana tiene razón, y tu sabes muy bien de lo que hablo – le dijo su madre algo risueña mientras caminaba en sentido contrario

Ahora que él lo pensaba mejor, ellas tenían razón por más de que le costara admitir lo que el verdaderamente sentía el debía hacer algo antes de que ella se fuera

ღ

"Dejar un reino en el cual has vivido por bastante tiempo es igual de doloroso que dejar tu propia patria, los paisajes, la comida, el clima y las personas realmente te marcan aunque algunas mucho más que otras y dejan un sentimiento bastante cálido en tu corazón que difícilmente quieres sacar"

Juvia guardó su diario después de escribir un pequeño párrafo, realmente abandonar ese lugar era algo doloroso para ella y sobre todo dejar el lugar en el cual se encontraba su enamorado y saber que no podría volver a verlo nunca más. Realmente le dolía, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, ya que ni siquiera ella sabía los verdaderos sentimientos del Fullbuster

Miraba por la ventana como el paisaje pasaba lentamente mientras avanzaba el carruaje en el cual se encontraba, era algo doloroso y es por eso decidió alejarse de aquella vista, mientras menos contacto con el reino pues menos doloroso seria, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella quería creer.

-¡JUVIA!

-Juvia estaba segura de haber escuchado a alguien decir su nombre –dijo mirando a ambos lados

-¡JUVIA!

-Esto no es una alucinación, realmente alguien dijo el nombre de Juvia – miro por la ventana y se sorprendió por lo que vio

Gray se encontraba montado en uno de sus caballos cabalgando a toda velocidad tras el carruaje, se veía cansado pero una fuerte determinación se veía en sus ojos

-¡JUVIA! POR FAVOR DETEN EL CARRUAJE

-JUVIA LO HARIA GRAY-SAMA PERO SI JUVIA LO DETIENE ELLA NO LLEGARA A TIEMPO PARA TOMAR EL PROXIMO BARCO -Gray logro acercarse a la carreta después de haber cabalgado durante bastante tiempo

-Si no puedes detenerte pues te lo diré así – el chico tomo bastante aire debido a que se le veía nervioso – Te quiero Juvia, te he querido desde hace bastante tiempo, realmente no sé cómo fue que ocurrió pero lo que si se es que me has enloquecido, por favor vuelve

-G-Gray-sama… J-juvia también lo quiere, no sabe cuánto Juvia lo quiere, pero para ella es imposible para ella poder quedarse aquí

-Lo entiendo, solo pido que vuelvas yo te esperare, te lo juro y-yo estoy desesperado

-J-Juvia lo promete – dijo soltando lagrimas – Juvia hará lo posible por volver, Juvia lo jura, esto no quedara así

El chico se acerco un poco más al carruaje y con un gran esfuerzo se estiro y le entrego un pequeño collar de plata con una cruz a la chica

-Que esto simbolice lo que realmente siento por ti, te esperare no importa cuanto

-Príncipe Fullbuster, sé que no tengo autoridad sobre usted pero es bastante peligroso que venga usted por aquí, ya sabe lo que su madre piensa sobre estar sin escoltas

-Ya entiendo – dijo algo fastidiado para luego mirar a Juvia – Te esperare porque…

-Sin el agua el hielo no podría existir – completo la peliazul bastante feliz y sonrojada

El chico se detuvo y vio como el carruaje seguía avanzando, realmente se sentía feliz de haber podido confesar sus sentimientos y también de que ambos prometieron volverse a ver. Aunque las cosas salieron mucho mas cursi de lo que a él le gustaba, nada impediría que tarde o temprano Juvia Lockser se volviera la reina de Albus.

**FIN?**

**ღ**

**Hola minna aquí Miyuki de vuelta en fanfiction después de muchísimo tiempo xD realmente me disculpo por todo este tiempo en el cual he estado ausente pero bueno durante este último tiempo han pasado bastantes cosas y me ha sido demasiado imposible para mi escribir :/ este oneshoot es una forma de compensación por todo aquel tiempo en el cual los abandone :c realmente lo siento, y bueno por si se dieron cuenta esta historia aun tiene para un capitulo mas pero esto solo depende de ustedes si es que realmente quieren una continuación nwn**

**PD: Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía pero revisar 10000 palabras realmente cansa u.u**

**PD2: El final fue demasiado cursi lo se xD, es algo inevitable para mí :/**

**Bueno quiero también decirles que mi long fic por el momento no lo actualizare debido a que estoy arreglando los caps ya que no me ha gustado demasiado como tomo el curso la historia, no se preocupen que no la eliminare solo resubire los capítulos (desde el 2) para que esta vez la historia tome un mejor rumbo w Aun no se cuanto me tomara arreglarlos tal cual quiero pero tengan por seguro que ya pronto subiré de nuevo el cap 2 con todos los arreglos correspondiente w**

**Coman sus galletitas con chispas y nos vemos la próxima vez en alguna de mis historias**

**Miyuki-chan fuera (/*-*)/**


End file.
